Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode)
Series: TOS Season: 1 Original airdate: 1966-09-22 Production number: 6149-02 Year: 2265 Stardate: 1312.4 Written by: Samuel A. Peeples Directed by: James Goldstone Captain Kirk's friend Gary Mitchell transforms into a powerful being as the ''Enterprise'' crosses the galaxy's edge. Summary [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], near the edge of our galaxy, discovers the recorder-marker of the [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], an Earth vessel that went missing 200 years earlier. The recorded messages reveal that the vessel had encountered a force field surrounding the galaxy. Shortly before the ship was destroyed, it's captain had ordered to search the databanks of the Valiant for all information on ESP. The Enterprise sets course to the edge of the galaxy to investigate what might have caused such a desparate act. The crew encounter the same energy field as the Valiant, and their warp drive is disabled. At the same time, Kirk's close friend Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell seemingly undergoes a personality change. Soon afterwards, Mitchell develops extrasensory perception, psychokinesis and other psionic powers. Similarly affected, but to a lesser degree, is psychologist Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. The two psionics are drawn together by their powers. As Mitchell's extraordinary powers continue to evolve, he feels less and less connected to the human race. Spock fears he might become dangerous to not only the ship, but to the entire galaxy. He also thinks the same fate destroyed the Valiant, and Mitchell confirms this. He has become a god, and has no other interest in humans other than ruling over them. Spock suggests killing him before it is too late, but instead Kirk decides to exile his friend to an uninhabited planet. On the planet surface, Mitchell kills his guard and kidnaps Dr. Dehner. Kirk goes after him, but Mitchell attempts to kill his friend using his powers. Dehner, for the first time realizing Mitchell is inhuman and dangerous, helps Kirk against him. Mitchell kills Dehner without remorse. But before he can regain his psionic powers, Kirk manages to bury Mitchell under a rockslide, killing him. Back on the ship, Spock for the first time admits to Kirk he has emotions similar to humans. Background Information This was the second Star Trek pilot, but not the first episode to actually air. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mister Spock * James Doohan as Engineer Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Lieutenant Sulu Guest Stars * Gary Lockwood as Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell * Sally Kellerman as Doctor Elizabeth Dehner, Psychiatrist * Lloyd Haynes as Communications Officer Lieutenant Alden * Andrea Dromm as Yeoman Smith * Paul Carr as Lieutenant Lee Kelso * Paul Fix as Dr. Mark Piper, Life Sciences * Eddie Paskey as Lieutenant Leslie, Security Guard * Hal Needham as Gary Mitchell's stunt double * Dick Crockett as Kirk's stunt double * Paul Baxley as stunt double References Starfleet Acadamy, Aldebaran Colony, Canopus, Delta Vega, Deneb IV, Dimorus, Fission chamber, Kaferian apples, lithium-cracking station, neutron radiation, Nightingale Woman, ore ships, phaser rifle, Phineas Tarbolde Previous episode The Cage Episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series Next episode: The Corbomite Maneuver